User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD Season 1 Finale: Davis Cleveland vs The Wiki
So, you have sat through several episodes and parodies at this point, and now I will do something I have never done before. Thanks to everyone for reading this series. It has been fairly popular as of each release, and with everyone who contributed, it's been an honor to write all this bullshit. vote wikimad funniest story 2015 pl0xplstnks and now, without further ado, I give you... the cast list. Starring Davis Cleveland AWC as Scott Pilgrim Davis Cleveland himself as Ramona Flowers Loygansono55 as Matthew Patel Wachowman as Lucas Lee DudeWithASuit as Todd Ingram Mystical Trixter as Roxy Richter Bantha117 as Kyle Katayanagi Tigerisnormal as Ken Katayanagi J1coupe as Gideon Graves Bobdave as Young Neil Taviwave as Kim Pine SierraStalker as Stacey Pilgrim Gliscor Fan as Narrator EpicNail as Demonic Matthew Patel Henchwoman Tovorok as WWE announcer The Story Gliscor: Hello. Welcome to the season finale of WikiMAD. before I begin, this is the most extensive WikiMAD that you have ever seen. Now without further ado… ~guitar noises~ damn it, I think I landed at the end of Bill and Ted… DCA: BUN NAM NAM NAM DUH DUH DUH DUMBITY DUMBITY DUMMMM Tavi: Stop. DCA: why. Tavi: That noise is dreadful. DCA: Your noise is dreadful. Jude: Yeah, stuff it, Tavi. Tavi: I can lyrically slap you, you know. Jude: Okay, I’m sorry. DCA: So what’s this party gig we decided to do things with? Tavi: It’s a party. Jude: Is that it? Tavi: Yes. DCA: Okay, let’s go. ~meanwhile, inside the party, the Davis Cleveland AWC sees his most prime idol in all of yes.~ DCA: Oh my yes, you’re Davis Cleveland. Davis: Yes. Now listen closely. I need you to understand something. I am trying to hack into the ERBWiki, but I need someone to destroy all the admins of the wiki before I can infiltrate it. DCA: What must I do? Davis: I am proud of you, my child. DCA: But you’re a kid. Davis: But I am also God. DCA: I thought Noah was God? Davis: Probably. Now, GO! Gliscor: And thus, the young AWC set out on his journey to defeat the 7 evil ERBWiki staff members, thus coming across the first one. DCA: Are you Loygansono55? Barry: Yes, I am wet. DCA: I must defeat you to help the love of my life destroy your wiki. Barry: Davis Cleveland? Isn’t that Pedophilia? DCA: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Barry: I guess I will have to explain to you in.. song. ~To the tune of ‘Slick’ from the movie~ Barry: If you want to fight me Ha! You’re not the brightest You won’t know what hit you in the slightest Me and my Wet-balls and my Nail Epic Chicks Nail: Loyg, pls. Barry: I’ll promote you. Nail: No u! Barry: Ugh. I’m talking the wet, because you know I am slick Wetball, nails, let’s take this sucker down I could rap, but you already know what this is all about ~the DCA punches Loyg in the dick and he falls down, turning into Lucky badges. DCA: Cool, Lucky Badges. Sierra: What do you think you’re doing. DCA: Destroying the wiki that blocked me. Gliscor: and thus, the first of the 7 evil ERBwiki staff members… God, I need to find a way to shorten that… was defeated. By being punched in the dick. Yeah, it worked. Soon, the DCA met up with the next evil Staff Member. Tovorok: And next on the mat for the WWE, we have the one, the only, Wachowman! Wach: Oh yeah! It’s about to get real! Tovorok: And in this corner, we have none other than, The Davis Cleveland AWC! Wach: What? I thought you were blocked! DCA: I am blocked. I have to defeat you for Lord and Savior Davis Cleveland. Wach: On my own domain? HA. I’ll leave you deader than the walking wiki. DCA: That’s a thing? Wach: OF COURSE IT’S A THING. ~Wach and DCA run into each other, when DCA just punches him in the dick and Wach explodes into Lucky Badges.~ Tovorok: And the winner is… the Davis Cleveland AWC! DCA: Next match-up… dude with a suit. Gliscor: and thus, with 2 staff members Lucky-Badged, Davis Cleveland AWC decides to move on to his next victim, the very pecular DWAS. DWAS: Yes, I block fgts. Very much. DCA: I am here to destroy you! DWAS: I’m on the phone, you fgt. ~DWAS blasts the DCA away from himself.~ DCA: It’s going to be harder than I thought to punch him in the dick. DWAS: You’re gonna do WHAT? ~DWAS jumps and starts beating the living shit out of the DCA, before he rams into the wall.~ DWAS: Get up, fgt. DCA: But… Davis Cleveland vs fgts. ~The sound of DCA’s voice was so unbearably annoying that DWAS exploded into Lucky Badges.~ DCA: 3 down… how many more to go? shit. Lexi: I heard you were trying to stop ERBWiki staff members, so I decided to drop in while you were fighting DWAS. DCA: I could’ve taken both of you on at the same time. Lexi: Well, unfortunately for you, I couldn’t do anything until DWAS was badged. DCA: But that doesn’t make any sense. Lexi: Read the comics. DCA: What comics? Lexi: You know, the Scott Pilgrim comics. DCA: Is that what’s being parodied right now? Lexi: I guess. DCA: Impossible! This is all real! Lexi: Okay, whatever floats your boat. ~DCA tries to punch Lexi in the dick, but nothing happens~ DCA: Wait, that should’ve made you explode! Lexi: I don’t have a dick. I’m not a dude. DCA: Don’t all women have dicks? Lexi:... How old are you? DCA: As old as I need to be. ~DCA repeatedly punches Lexi and nothing happens.~ Lexi: Look, I don’t really care about this, I’m only a chat mod, so don’t come into chat and we’ll be cool, k? DCA: Fair enough. Gliscor: So, as it turns out, this parody isn’t even following the plot to Scott Pilgrim vs The World, which leaves one last 3 defeated, 1 truce, and 3 remaining. So, how about we just skip all this mushy gooey stuff that’s supposed to happen between DCA and Davis Cleveland and just skip to the most important part of the story. Bantha: I am munkee! Tiger: and I killed the blacks! Bantha & Tiger: MUNKITTEH! DCA: Why haven’t you guys had your own parody, yet? Bantha: Who knows. Tiger: I do. Bantha: and that would be? Tiger: Because DWAS is dead. Bantha: What? Tiger: The wonderful thing about Tigers, is that they always beat the shit out of AWC’s. DCA: 2V1, I CAN’T DO THIS. ~DCA runs out the door.~ Bantha: Now time for our own parody. Bantha & Tiger: MUNKITTEH, IN- Gliscor: Yep, I have no idea what’s going on. So let’s just skip some of this stuff. Skip. Skip. Skip. Ah, the most important part of the entire parody… Coupe: I have been waiting for you. DCA: I need to defeat you to invade the wiki. Coupe: But you see, you can’t do that, for my inactivity has allowed me to travel to the past and kill your parents. DCA: Wait, what? ~the DCA explodes into a ton of Lucky Badges.~ Jude: Coupe, did you kill him yet? Coupe: Technically. Jude: Good, he was a terrible musician. Tavi: are you two done pretending he ever stood a chance? Barry: Yes. DWAS: Yes. Coupe: Wait, what happened to Wach? DWAS: He was being annoying, so I murdered him. Barry: Wet. Gliscor: and so ends the tale of Davis Cleveland vs The Wiki. What happened to the actual Davis Cleveland, you ask? Well, one thing’s for certain.. He is the child version of hawkeye, and will never get his own movie, and all ends to the sound of smooth jazz. ~Smooth Jazz plays as the parody ends~ Trivia *This is the first time a "Hawkeye won't get his own movie" joke has been used outside of Gliscor's Rap battles. **They will probably announce a Hawkeye movie right after this WikiMAD gets released. *This is the first time Tavi was used. **This will probably be the only time Tavi is ever used. *This is the first time Tovorok was used. **This will not be the last time Tovorok was used. ***This will be the only time in S1 Tovorok was used. *Out of all of ERB's crew, only EpicLloyd has been featured in an episode. *This is the first, last, and only time the Davis Cleveland AWC was used. *You all wanted this to be Wiki-Vengers or Horrible Admins. Shame. polls Who won? Barry Wach DWAS Lexi MunKitteh Coupe Tavi Wonder Pick 1. One One One Won One One Category:Blog posts